horse_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Stable Capacity
Overview On Horse Reality, each horse of 6 months and older takes up a stable at your estate. When you join the game, you start out owning a small number of stables to get you started. You have multiple ways to expand your estate and gain more: Levelling-up, purchasing stables for Horse Reality Coins (HRC) or Delta Points (DP). You can see your capacity on your player profile. In the grey box labeled "Estate", your capacity is listed. It consists of two numbers: The first one shows how many stables are occupied by horses, the second one is how many stables you own in total. Example: If you own 30 stables and 25 horses, your capacity is 25/30. Two lines below, you can see how many foals under 6 months of age you own. These stand with their dams and don't count toward your capacity yet. Once they turn 6 months and wean, they will take up a stable each. Another stat in the info box shows your number of reserved stables. These have been temporarily blocked for horses you hold leading bids on at auction. Should you win, they'll move into your estate, hence the reservations. Acquiring Stables A new account starts out at level 1, owning 6 stables. By levelling up, you gain stables as rewards. With each level-up, +1 stable gets added to your account: Moving from level 1 to 2 will earn you the first one, the last one comes when you move from level 19 to 20. In total, you can earn 19 additional stables this way. Just levelling up can push your estate size to 25 stables. Stables can also get bought. To do this, visit your "Estate" page through the left sidebar. The first 25 stables that you buy will cost 5.000 HRC each. After those, you can buy up to 150 more stables for 500 DP each. If you've gained all level-bound stables, you could own a total number of 50 without having to spend DP. If you buy additional stables with DP, you can reach a total of 200. That's the most stables a player can own. Capacity Limits and the Hard Cap Hitting or exceeding your capacity limit can happen, for example, if foals wean overnight. Their age updates at 0:00 HR Time, and within a few moments you may get several weaned foals taking up space now. This can even mean you have more horses than you own stables. Nothing happens to your horses if you exceed your capacity. They won't get taken away, they won't get put up for public sale, they won't get retired, they won't drop dead. No penalty fees get charged either. You can still enter your horses into events, train them, and care for them by hand or with the care-for-all button. However, once you run out of stables, you can no longer buy horses from the foundation breeder or other players, and you cannot catch feral horses from wildlife parks. These abilities return as soon as you have at least one open stable again. Keep in mind reserved slots count toward your capacity, so you couldn't place bids on several horses when you only have one stable left. When your horse count exceeds your number of stables, you lose the ability to breed your horses. Ongoing pregnancies will continue, but you can no longer cover your mares with your own or public studs. Again this ability returns as soon as you're no longer over-capacity. Concrete example: At 50/50 horses you cannot buy or catch any new horses but you could still breed your mares. At 51/50 horses you can no longer breed. Foal Pastures The Foal Pastures are owned by a non-player character named Kai Walker. You may send foals between 6 months and 3 years of age into boarding with him. Kai will take care of them, for a fee whose size depends on how many foals you're already boarding with him at that point in time. You can board up to 40 foals at once. While they are at the pastures, foals do not take up stables at your estate and thus won't count toward your capacity. As a trade-off, you cannot train them or enter them into shows. These foals return automatically once they hit 3 years of age, but you can retrieve them anytime before that point, too.Stable Capacity